Centaur
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, the Centaurs were monsters that were both part man and part horse. They were usually depicted as barely civilized brutes, fond of wine and women. Some notable centaurs include Chiron (an uncharacteristically peaceful and intelligent centaur and a renowned medic and teacher, who in some myths is said to be a Titan) and Nessus (who played a large role in the death of Hercules). In God of War: Ascension In Ascension, Centaur Generals are first encountered as pairs outside the Foot of Apollo and then another encounter at the Trials of Archimedes. Their appearance appears to be a combination of the Generals in GOW III and the Centaurs in the first game. Their attack pattern and the way they are killed are almost identical to that of the Centaurs of God of War III. Multiplayer: In Trial of the Gods, two Centaur Guards can be found only in Forum of Hercules. Centaurs have ability to block, if centaur weakened, the warrior will finish the centaur by slicing stomach expose intestine, the same manner of singleplayer and God of War III. In God of War In God of War, Kratos encounters Centaurs throughout The Challenge of Hades deep in Pandora's Temple. When they are first encountered, Kratos must kill a total of eight, within two magical rings, in order to make a "blood sacrifice for Hades". Afterwards, Centaurs are only encountered in the Maze of Hades, and there is one more to fight before they do not appear afterwards outside the Challenge of Hades; making them quite the mysterious foe for Kratos to fight against due to their scarcity. After weakening a Centaur, Kratos can kill it by chopping off its front legs, then impaling it in the chest, followed by a quick blow to the side of the head with his blades. In God of War III The Centaur Generals are a powerful breed of Centaur that Kratos encounters in God of War III. They are adorned in armor, and carry a deadly spear. They also command Olympus Sentries to attack Kratos, and can grant them increased strategic and attacking skills, making it harder for Kratos to kill them. If the Centaur is killed first however, the Sentries lose the advantage, and are much more easily destroyed. When no other enemies are in the vicinity, they will use charge attacks at Kratos, thrusting their spear at him and stabbing him. If Kratos fails to counter the attack, the centaur will pierce Kratos with the spear and throw him across the area. When weakened enough and completely vulnerable without its armor, Kratos will throw one of his Blades of Exile into the torso of a Centaur General, who then rears violently in an attempt to knock him off. Kratos then uses this momentum to swing towards its back, thrusting his other blade in the Centaur's neck, bringing him down to the ground. As the Centaur tries to get up, Kratos stabs him in the stomach, throws him to the ground yet again, and brutally slices open the underside, causing the intestines to spill out and killing the beast. Centaur Generals only appear for a total of three times in the game; the first in The Tomb of Ares on Olympus, the second leads a small undead legion into battle on the city steps of Olympia and the last one guards the Gates of Tisiphone in Tartarus. Trivia *Centaur Generals appear in a flashback in Ghost of Sparta, during an attack at Sparta in which Deimos is taken away from his family. *Female Centaurs would appear in God of War III as counterpart of the male centaur. The idea was later abandoned, as only concept art exists. *In God of War III, there is a trophy named "No Guts, No Glory", to obtain it, Kratos must gut three centaur generals by performing the QTE. There are only three Centaur Generals in the game, so Kratos must kill them with the Quick Time Event, and not by finishing them with weapons or magic. *Centaur Generals appear in Ascension, they look and act just like the ones from God of War III, but they have greener skin and more monstrous faces, like the ones in God of War. **The Arm Guard on their left arm resembles similar armor used by Zeus. Gallery Centaur.JPG Centaur2.JPG Perses2.jpg Beast.jpg god_of_war_iii__cenaur_rough_by_andyparkart-d35m7j4.jpg|Original Concept Art from the Centaur for GoW III god_of_war_iii_conceptart_female centaur.jpg|Concept Art Female Centaur Centaur blind model.jpg|3D-model: Centaur General (God of War III) Centaur commands the Undead.jpg Centaur General still.jpg 3-Centaur.jpg|Centaur General gutrip Centaur.jpg|Centaur's demise Centaur General of Delos.png|The Generals in God of War: Ascension JIM_centaur01.jpg JIM_centaur02.jpg de:Zentaur Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Pandora's Temple Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Species Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters